moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Administrators
Operating the Moon Guard Wiki and keeping its content readily accessible to the server community takes a good deal of work! Whether it be reformatting articles, creating new categories to expand upon, initiating wiki projects or undoing vandalism, the Wiki Administrators all share the common goal of providing Moon Guard with a valuable resource. Maxen (Founder) *Wiki founder and designer. *Approves new administrators. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily in the Stormwind military role-play scene. Maxen, known better as Maxen Montclair founded the Moon Guard wiki in the spring of 2013 with the intent to provide the server community with an archive of Moon Guard history and a resource for networking in the role-playing scene. Maxen is mostly known for leading (in order) the Fifth Fleet Marines, First Regiment (Stormwind Army) and the Westridge Cavaliers. Manstein (Administrator) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily in the Silver Hand and Stormwind political role-play scenes. Manstein, known better as Erich Gottfried Manstein was a front-runner in the starting days of the wiki, adding significant contributions to the fanon (fan-written lore) dealing with Stormwind's law and government organization. Manstein is most known for his history in First Regiment (Stormwind Guard), his leadership of Alliance Relief Effort in Gilneas and his role in the Clergy of the Holy Light. Aeliren (Administrator) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily in Gilneas role-play scenes. Aeliren was recognized for his widely distributed edits and contributions to the wiki - expanding upon articles to bring them up to par with professional wiki pages. Another early addition to the administrators, Aeliren continues his efforts to improve the Moon Guard Wiki experience. Ashvale (Administrator) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts in Lordaeron, Stromgarde and Stormwind role-play scenes. Ashvale was brought into the administrating team after her significant contributions from the Wolf's Crossing plotlines among other fields. Her prior skill in managing the Wolf's Crossing Wiki was more than welcomed on the Moon Guard Wiki. Ashvale is currently an officer in Arathorian Coalition and has held similar positions in various heavy roleplay guilds throughout the past six years. Berenal (Administrator) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily in Gilneas and RP-PvP role-play scenes. Berenal Grayblade is the leader and founder of the Blades of Greymane on Moon Guard. He currently leads The Bulwark coalition of Alliance RP-PvP guilds and has contributed much to the fanon surrounding the Kingdom of Gilneas. Everen (Administrator) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts in Stromgarde and Stormwind legal role-play scenes. Everen Corelas was added to the Wiki Administrators after his extensive contributions to the Kingdom of Stromgarde and the Laws of Stormwind among other fields. His primary interests being history, religion, ritual sorcery, and social structures, Everen can be contacted for his experience in historical and logistical realism. Arathorstories (Administrator) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Can be contacted for historical queries. *Acts primarily in Arathi Highlands and Law-based role-play. *Australian, and may inadvertantly bite. Everen Corelas and other characters. Arathorstories is the former GM of the Kingdom of Arathor, the senior partner at Turbanman and Associates, and is committed to expanding the server's understanding, appreciation, and enjoyment of historically informed roleplay. Becoming an Admin Anyone who is an administrator on the wiki has to have pledged to never vandalize or delete content or that they may not personally like or condone such actions. Administrators are generally expected to be helpful and answer any user questions or concerns. We all want to provide a friendly and welcoming environment where all can contribute freely. Administrators must also have contributed a significant amount of content to the wiki before being considered for the role. The current requirement is at least 500 wiki achievement points, which can be accumulated through contributing and making edits to pages and categories. If you are interested in becoming an administrator on Moon Guard wiki, contact the admins on our respective profile pages. Contact us! Feel free to contact us with any questions regarding the wiki on our user pages or via email at moonguardwiki@gmail.com! We will do our best to answer any questions within 24 hours. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Wiki Tutorials